Extras, Add-ins, and Could-Have-Been's
by Hasenpfeffer
Summary: Exactly as the title says. Extras, add-ins, and could-have-been's for my other story Adventure of a Lifetime. Don't read this unless you've read that first. You risk spoilers and/or getting totally confused.
1. The Mind of Malo

**Helloooo people! This is a fanfic of extras, extends, add-ins, and could-have-beens for my other fanfiction Adventure of a Lifetime! If you have not read that, please do before reading this, because otherwise you will probably be filled with confusion and spoilers, because not a whole lot will make perfect sense without prior knowledge.**

**Here's how this thing is gonna work; it will be updated sporadically whenever I decide to do an extra. I cannot predict when or how long it will take me to think of more extras. Two; I will only post things here within the timing of whatever's going on in AOAL, so no spoilers for future stuff. On the other hand, my chapters here will have no specific order of times, and could appear as an outtake for any chapter I see fit. Which is why they will all be labeled at the top which chapter they're from. Also, these shorts will vary with POV's, themes, and writing styles (though I suspect most will be humor, but some will probably not be). That is all. Cheers!**

* * *

**Off of the beginning of chapter 26: Horse Taming**

**The Mind of Malo (or: What Happened at Breakfast)**

* * *

**Malo**

Malo stared thoughtfully at his watery oatmeal, stirring it methodically and taking slow careful bites of the gooey, boring food*****. He was pondering what to do to in Kakariko that would keep him interested, but also keep his annoying brother Talo away so he could actually get something productive done. He definitely wasn't going to settle for doing something lame and boring, and he most certainly didn't want to be put next to his brother like he always was in Ordon. He never understood why people respected Talo more than him. That brother was really quite stupid. Couldn't even remember how to do a few simple sword strokes- and he wanted to be a swordsman. Pah. Malo wasn't that stupid. No, no. He wanted to do something that helped a lot… and maybe earned him a profit too. Yes, that was perfect. Now what kind of job was available in a run-down almost empty town… he'd have to scout around later. Most of the buildings were abandoned, so property wouldn't be a problem. What would be though was-

His thoughts were rudely interrupted as Blue screamed, _"HEY!"_

Malo looked up, an eyebrow raised. Sure enough, his idiot brother was at it again. Malo truly believed that Talo had it ingrained into his mind to see exactly how much trouble he could cause daily. Putting slugs on seats, starting food fights, pestering Link and Rusl to teach him sword tricks, trying to (and failing drastically) call Link's hawk with hawk grass, bullying Colin******, and knocking down bee's nests were all normal happenings when Talo was around. It was ridiculous.

This time, Talo had somehow managed to steal Blue's hat and was now snickering as he backed away from the short blond, waving the cap around like a prized flag. Blue, on the other hand, was fuming in his seat. Malo could have sworn that there was steam flying out of his ears and nose.

"Give that back!" Blue shouted warningly, lunging out of his seat towards Talo. Talo skipped backward, laughing uproariously as the hero tumbled to the floor.

"Catch me if you can!" he crowed, running around to the other side of the table. Blue got up and grabbed a fork off of the wooden surface, slamming it into the wood so hard that the tines snapped off.

"Hey, careful!" Luda stood up from her seat, eyes narrowed, "This isn't our building! Talo, could you give the hat back please?"

"This is too funny!" Talo refused, backing away from the table. Blue grabbed a handful of spoons, throwing one at Malo's brother. Talo ducked, laughing as Blue started to case him in circles around the table. _'Idiots,'_ Malo thought, shoving another spoonful of oatmeal in his mouth as spoons started flying.

"Blue, cut it out!" Vio warned dangerously, catching a spoon that flew too close to his head.

"Stop it, please!" Red cried, standing up and grabbing Blue's arm with both hands. Luda did the same to Talo.

"Not until he gives the hat back!" Blue growled, fighting for Red to let go. He rammed the base of a piece of cutlery into the side of his counterpart's head.

"Ow! That really hurt!" Red let go, clutching the wound with both hands and falling over. Blue took that to his advantage, running again.

"Stay out of my way!" he yelled. Luda screamed and ducked under the table as Blue raced towards her and Talo, a mad glint in his eyes and his face in a dangerous scowl. Vio started to stand. Beth was laughing hysterically in her seat. Malo merely found it a nuisance. He was ready to go and scout out the buildings and see what he had to work with for his _productive_ job, but all the same, it was too dangerous to walk around at the moment, and he guessed it was _mildly_ interesting to watch. At any rate, as embarrassing as it was, he'd need some help getting out of his ridiculous high chair.

At that moment, Renado walked in the front door. "My word, what is all of this commotion?!" he gasped.

"My hat was stolen!" Blue yelled, tossing another spoon. Evidently, having an adult in the room didn't deter him from his anger.

"Stop this nonsense! What has gotten into you?" Renado asked, glaring at the two boys, "Both of you, sit down and act responsible!" he started to right knocked over chairs and tried to manhandle Blue into one.

"Not until I get that hat back!" Blue struggled out of his grip and leapt straight over the table with a war cry. Talo's eyes widened and he raced away to cower behind Colin, who looked extremely lost and bewildered.

"You wouldn't hurt Colin, would you?" Talo asked, grinning in victory. Colin squeaked and ducked to protect his head. A spoon flew through the air, sailing straight into Talo's chest.

"Ow! That hurt!" Malo's brother frowned and stuck his tongue out, "Still can't catch me!" Both boys raced around the table again.

"Okay, that is enough!" Vio ordered, standing so fast he knocked his chair over. He joined in the fray, racing after Blue to try and stop him as Renado tried to catch Talo. It was a wonder that Green and Gray hadn't awoken from the ruckus yet.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Blue demanded, chasing Talo even faster, grabbing more cutleries on the go since he had run out after that last spoon. Renado at this point had given up, panting as he leaned against the wall to catch his breath before protesting on the sidelines. He obviously hadn't had much experience with disobedient children.

"Blue! Don't throw the dishes!" Vio warned, trying to reach the arm that was preparing to throw. Malo shoved another mouthful of oatmeal into his mouth, hoping that his idiot brother would be done with his foolish prank soon.

* * *

A couple hours later, Malo found himself examining the abandoned buildings in town. All the others were running around doing who-knows-what; he didn't really care. He'd found the perfect spot. It was a small store by the spring. There was dust on the shelves and some of the wood was molding and worn, but that could be easily fixed. More importantly, there was a nice stock of supplies in the back that he could sell, and the place was already mostly set up for business. There were even rupees in the collecting box- just enough for repairs. All he'd need to do now was make posters to advertise the place and he'd be all set. He decided to call it Malo Mart, after himself.

Malo hummed in satisfaction as he unpacked more boxes in the back, revealing a large stock of red potion. He added it to the steadily growing pile on his left, taking inventory on how many bottles were in the crate. The total count was now sixty-five.

Yes, he believed his business was going to be very successful.

***Sorry to any oatmeal lovers. I actually really love oatmeal, but I usually hate it when it's made with water =P Has to be cooked with milk to make it creamier, and possibly have other stuff in it to add more flavor! Otherwise it's just kind of tasteless, useless junk. Lookit me- I'm rambling about oatmeal!**

****Yeah, he does. Even the Zelda wiki said so.**


	2. Goats can be Scary

**Set off of chapters 27/28**

* * *

**Blue**

The four Links watched as Gray raced off after the bulblin and Colin. Eager to follow, they raced toward the path. However, before they got far, they were stopped by someone yelling.

"HEY! Wait up a second!" They spun around to see Mayor Bo racing toward them on his cart. He pulled to a stop and hopped off.

"You? I thought you left!" Blue pointed out, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Well… I came back when I heard yelling. Anyway, it's dangerous to go on foot, take these!"

Blue's jaw dropped. While he was talking, Bo had unhooked the two goats and was now presenting the animals to them. "You… you want us to ride those things?!" Blue demanded.

"Well, yes, Ordonian goats are very hardy. They're also fairly fast… if you get them mad, that is."

"Guys, they're getting away!" Green shouted, "Just get the goats and let's go!" He hopped on the back of the one nearest to him. Unhappy with the arrangement and feeling a sense of impending doom, Blue got on behind him while Red and Vio took the other. It smelled terrible, like it had been rolling in mud and dung.

"Right! Now off you go!" Bo shouted, slapping the goats' rears and setting them off. Blue could've sworn that his goat turned red as it angrily snorted and raced ahead at full speed. It was a very bouncy and unpleasant ride. Blue yelped and almost fell off as the creature leaped straight over an iron fence, almost smashing into the canyon wall as it tripped and lost its balance. With almost no pause to recollect itself, the goat continued racing out to Hyrule field. As they raced bumpily out into the sunset, Blue promised himself would never ride a goat again.

**A/N- One of my original ideas was to put the FSA Links on goats when they rode back to Kakariko after getting the iron boots. However, that changed because I simplified things and made Bo come to them instead. Also, I probably would have ditched the idea anyway because then poor Renado would have been lumped with the goats afterward and who knows if they'd ever get back home.**


End file.
